


fifty hues of melting dusk

by fuyutsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Possible mature content, honestly i don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyutsuki/pseuds/fuyutsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ collection of eileo drabbles, prompts by the 1sentence community! english is not my first language, so pardon me if i make any errors. ]</p>
<p>In this limited time he's allowed to have, Eichi wants to love Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #01 - Walking

Silence embeds itself over the tranquil atmosphere, the serenity still lingering in the air as Leo alleviates the tension swirling around his being, and a moment passes before he opens his mouth and whispers, "you don't have to hold my hand as if I'm a little child."


	2. #02 - Waltz

"Step forward with your left foot" Eichi instructs, his voice soft and yet transmitting a seemingly strict impression. Leo grunts, as he places his dominant hand on the other's shoulder again and repeating the steps once more. Being sincere to himself, he doesn't mind. He'd rather spend his time with Eichi conciliatingly than hostilely, whilst making a fool of himself.


	3. #03 - Wishes

"Perhaps, will you come again tomorrow?"  
The subtle inquiry only retains one answer, yet Eichi finds himself questioning the orange-haired boy regardless. Just as Leo's fingers graze the doorknob, he twirls on his spot and sends him a thoughtful glance.  
"If that's your wish, maybe," oh, that was far more than he was actually wishing for.


	4. #04 - Wonder

Opalescent streams of moonbeam filter through the translucent window pane, beguiling the lavish chamber in a prepossessing illumination. Eichi combs Leo's hair with his pale, slender fingers, cherishing every moment with him.  
"Tsukinaga-kun, I've been wondering," Leo hums, acknowledging him, "are you willing to stay with someone like me?"  
A groan leaves the other's lips, and he responds in an annoyed tone, "would I be here, right now, if not?"


	5. #05 - Worry

Leo is not the type to show any type of concern for anyone that isn't his dearly beloved Ruka-tan or his knights, he never truly did. Good at pretending, Knights' leader is everlastingly too engrossed in his compositions to genuinely care about anything. However, as much as it hurts his pride to admit it, when he sees Eichi's crouched figure gasping for air, when he sees how desperately he's trying to grasp onto the thin string of life– something breaks inside him, and the moment after Leo is already beside his archenemy, his emerald eyes showing palpable worriment.


	6. #06 - Whimsy

_My sadness tastes a lot like your name tonight._ That's what he wants to say, that's what he _could_ say, but he can't bring himself to pry open his own lips. And he's almost positive that Eichi would mock him for hours on end – that is, if he could see him, if he could even _feel_ his presence besides him. It's a selfish whim of his, he had been trying to divert his attention from those thoughts by composing, but he just can't. He's distraught, and it's killing his inspiration, it's consuming him to the core of his entity.  
“Please, wake up” it's all he manages to say in a shushed voice. _It's a whim_ , he thinks to himself, _a sickening whim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously didn't know what to write for this prompt.


	7. #07 - Waste/Wasteland

"The scenery is so insipid when you're not beside me, no matter where I may be," he says, clutching the hospital bedsheets so tightly his knuckles turn white, forcing a smile on his pale face-- paler than usual, Leo notes. Eichi's not making eye contact, and somehow it's bothering him so, so, _so_ much- but when he abruptly looks up, Leo wishes he never did. Baby blue eyes transporting an aura of helplessness are gazing right through him, and he swears that he could see a vacant, forlorn land in those irises. A wasteland, vast and desolate.


End file.
